


Contained

by dumbsbian



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seaver deserves better, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Ashley was always so reserved in public, but she wasn't that way behind closed doors.
Relationships: Ashley Seaver/Original Female Character(s), Ashley Seaver/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Contained

You watched as Ashley lifted the glass to her lips and took a sip. In public, she was so reserved. A part of you wondered how she managed to keep that façade up all day. The way that Ashley could act so submissive around people surprised you because she was always anything but with you. 

“This has been lovely, but I really think we should get back before it gets too late,” Ashley told the agents who had invited her out. Ashley fumbled a little as she reached for your hand. She gently tugged you out of the bar behind her. The two of you made it across the parking lot before she turned around and kissed you. 

You kissed her back, moaning a little when her hands grabbed your ass. She let her hand wander a bit and you could feel her pushing against your center. You started to lift your leg up a bit so she had a better angle, but then she moved away from you. You whined a little at the loss of contact, but kept following her anyways. 

“Before you get in the car, I want you to do something for me,” Ashley said as she stood in front of your door. It was open, but she was blocking you from getting in. You tilted your head to the side as you looked past her and at your seat. It was chilly outside and you wanted to get into the warm car as quickly as possible. “It’s a pretty long drive and I’d hate to get bored if we get stuck in traffic. I think you should touch yourself, keep it interesting.” 

“How much have you had to drink?” you asked her. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest as she stared down at you. Sometimes you forgot how tall she was, how intimidating she really was under that polite and docile front. 

“I didn’t even finish my drink. We came here for you, so you could get something in you to help yourself relax,” Ashley told you. You sighed and gave her a small nod, agreeing to touch yourself on the drive back. Ashley moved aside and let you get into the car. She shut the door for you and then walked over to the other side. “If you can hold out until we get home, I’ll make it more than worth it.” 

Ashley’s promise made your stomach drop. She started the car and you slipped your hand into your pants. Every so often, she’d glance over to make sure that you were still touching yourself. At a stoplight, she tugged at your pants. You took the hint and shimmied them down your legs a bit. You pushed your underwear to the side and continued to play with yourself. 

“Can I feel?” Ashley asked as she glanced over towards you. There were quite a few cars ahead of you stuck at a light. 

“Yes,” you breathed out. Ashley bit her lip and pushed her middle finger completely inside of you. Ashley groaned at the feeling of how wet you were as she pumped her finger in and out of you slowly. “Fuck Ash, I don’t know if I can keep myself from cumming with you touching me.”

“That’s a shame,” Ashley said as she turned her head towards you. She leaned in and kissed along your jaw before nibbling on your earlobe. Your eyes rolled back a bit as her finger trailed up over and your clit. “You can stop now. We’re almost there.” 

You swallowed hard and pulled up your pants as Ashley turned into the parking lot for her apartment complex. The two of you all but sprinted up to her apartment. Once you were inside, Ashley finished you off as she kept you pressed against the front door. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, knowing that the walls of her apartment weren’t thick and she did have neighbors. 

“It’s a lot less fun when you hold back. I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me by making me scream,” Ashley told you. You followed her back to her bedroom, dodging the clothes she discarded on the way there. Ashley’s body was amazing, a mix of soft curves and strong muscle. 

Ashley laid back on her bed and pulled you down onto your knees in front of her. You held onto her thighs as your tongue ran through her folds. Ashley threw her head back and whispered out a swear word as your tongue circled her clit. Ashley put her hands in your hair and pushed your face against her center. Ashley’s whispers turned to gasps and moans, which only grew louder as she continued to grind against your face. Ashley’s climax was marked with a scream, echoing off of the walls around you. Even with her thighs muffling your ears a bit, you could hear it clear as day. 

“You know, I’ve wanted you to do that all day,” Ashley told you as she rolled onto her side. You took your clothes off and laid down in the bed with her. “I could barely contain myself in the bar. I didn’t think we could get away with fucking in the bathroom. I can’t keep myself quiet around you baby.” 

You ducked your head away from her as your cheeks heated up at her statement. Ashley wrapped her arm around your waist and pulled your body against hers. It was comfortable and you found yourself fighting sleep as she trailed kisses lazily along the back of your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: dimitrescus-bitch  
> Instagram: dumb_sbian


End file.
